


Dresses and Cakes

by romustowrites (orphan_account)



Series: Feeding John Egbert. [5]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Belly Rubs, Crossdressing, Fat John, Fat Kinks, Feeding, Light Bondage, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, feedee john, feeder dave, john is wearing a dress, kinda force feeding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/romustowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously a Tumblr request from months ago but rewritten and pairings added. Enjoy!<br/>Dave wants to try out something new. John is a bit nervous but agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dresses and Cakes

John wasn't sure about this. 

He was sitting in a chair for starters, hands tied up with some liquorice rope behind him, and he was wearing a blue dress. The dress was covered in bows and ribbons, a massive amount of tulle making it very poofy. He shifts, his large behind hardly able to adjust in the chair. 

It was mostly Dave's idea, tying him up and the dress. It was both their ideas for the next part. It was no lie that Dave had a massive fat/feeding kink, that much was proven over the last few months with all the pastries and stuff made by Dave and fed to John. That of which made him gain quite a bit of weight, John previously being just chubby, now pretty much fat. He had pretty thick thighs that constantly rubbed together, a large plush butt, a plump belly, along with some small, well pretty much breasts now with a bit of a double chin. He was soft all over, but he didn't mind though, quite opposite in fact. He liked it alot, finding he too had the same kink as Dave, but with someone else feeding him. 

Resulting in where they are now, John tied to a chair, wearing a dress, and Dave in the kitchen finishing up the cooking. John offered to help, but Dave refused, saying "youre the one being treated tonight so get changed then ill tie you up." Which he promptly did. 

When Dave opens the door a wonderful smell follows, freshly baked pastries and different foods. He sets it all out on the bedside table and bed, pulling John's chair over beside the bed. Dave smiles at him, hints of a blush on his cheeks.

He kisses him softly, murmuring quietly to John. He pulls away and begins to feed him some doughnuts, rambling about how hot John looked and how much he loved him. It all helped John make it through the half a dozen doughnuts, already feeling a bit full. Slices of cake and countless cookies make it's way to his mouth, along with more doughnuts. Dave lets him drink some milk in between foods, knowing that after a while it would feel like it all was getting stuck in his throat. 

About half way through the feast John whines, belly pushing out against the dress, previously fitting him just right but now obviously too tight to contain his growing belly. Non the less Dave feeds him more, rubbing his belly and murmuring encouragements to him. Dave refused to give him breaks, saying that he'd feel too full afterward to finish. 

John was stuffed, shifting and whimpering. His belly hurt even with Dave's rubbing and every bite felt like ten. His dress was too tight, putting too much pressure on his stuffed gut. Dave kept murmuring to him, saying he was almost done. John shook his head, not wanting anymore. Dave tries to feed him more anyway, gently patting his gut and rubbing it. He opened his mouth a bit, letting Dave feed him the last of the slice before putting down the fork and rubbing the grumbling, stuffed belly before him. 

It usually was very soft and jiggly, but when he was full like this it was heavy and hard, resting ontop his thick lap. Dave undoes his bindings, getting John to at least eat the liquorice, and continues his rubbing. He helps him up and onto the bed, after moving all the plates and the last of the food. 

They don't bother with getting John out of the clothes, just laying there together, talking quietly while Dave rubbed his belly and John tries not to throw it all up.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:Knight-of-heart-and-breath.  
> Please send requests! I try to do all of them and I am always accepting them!


End file.
